Panic! At the Vocaloid Live
by Xapyourdead
Summary: Kaito and Meiko are in the concert and everyone is excited...Except for Kaito. From there things can only get worse for him. Can Meiko and Gakupo help Kaito get back to doing what he does best?
1. Part 1: A frightening performance

**THIS IS MY FIRST FIC :)**

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID OR ELSE THERE WOULD LOTS MORE OF DELICIOUS GAKUKAI AND CUTE KAIMEI**

**ENJOY xx**

**_(^-^)**

* * *

"MEIKO!" A voice called "I need to talk to you, is Kaito awake?"

The beautiful, brown-haired woman turned round to reply with "Huh? Oh Master. No Kaito isn't awake; the twins were bugging him till very early this morning."

"But onii-chan said he didn't mind." Rin butted in.

_Flashback_

"Rin, Len. Get back to bed." Kaito said wearily

It had been for 5 hours now that the twins had been running around in his room and annoying the living hell out of Kaito. They had dumped all of his precious and easily breakable items all over his bed so he couldn't even just ignore them and go to sleep.

"NAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Len yelled, one finger gently pulling down the skin under his right eye. "We're just too cute for you to say no to. You'll just have to keep playing with us!" he continued

"Len Kagamine. It's not that I don't mind playing with you but your _**FOURTEEN**_ years old, why do you still need me to play with you? Go back to bed, **now!**" Kaito was starting to get agitated now

"Onii-chan will have to force us!" Rin teased

Bang

"NO, ONEE-CHAN WILL HAVE TO FORCE YOU!" Meiko yelled, slamming the door open.

She grabbed Rin and Len both by their shirts before they had a chance to scream and dragged them in to their room and Kaito overheard her shouting '_If you dare to even take one step out of this room, I will eat you!' _fortunately, the twins actually believed this. Whilst she was, Kaito moved the stuff off his bed and carefully placed them back in their designated places. He heard Meiko return.

"You really saved me there Mei-chan."

"Don't mention it."

She helped Kaito put everything back and approached him.

"You really shouldn't let them control you like that."

Kaito nodded wearily "I don't really mind."

"How long have they been keeping you up like that?"

Kaito yawned "About two weeks now."

Before Meiko could respond Kaito collapsed in to her arms.

"Huh? Kaito?"

She gently smiled and placed Kaito in his bed.

"Sweet dreams."

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Oh I see, would you mind waking him up." Master asked

"Not at all"

She walked in to Kaito's room and wondered over to his side. He looked so innocent when sleeping all bundled up in his blanket. In an attempt to wake him up, Meiko carefully shook his shoulder.

"Kaito, it's time to wake up."

"Hhnnn? Mei-chan" Rubbing his eyes, Kaito sat up.

Meiko frowned, now it was lighter and you could very clearly see the bags under Kaito's eyes

"Mei-chan?"

"Huh? Master wants to speak to us."

Kaito smiled and darted out of the room and Meiko followed behind. Oh how Kaito loved his master.

"Ah, Kaito you're awake. Now I need to speak to you and Meiko."  
As Master continued to speak the three of them took a seat.

"As you are aware the two of you are becoming quite a bit more popular recently."

Kaito blushed as he smiled and giggled.

"And I would think it would be the right time to let you two perform in the Vocaloid concert."

The room fell silent as the other two sat there in shock. When Meiko finally spoke up she said

"M-Master...W-We'd be delighted to, right Kaito."

Kaito looked up at master.

"YAY! Mei-chan! We're going to be in the concert!" he said whilst throwing a hug at Meiko

Master smiled at his two first Vocaloids, they hadn't been a success at first but when he introduced Vocaloid2 they all became popular. Master was proud, especially of Kaito as at first, he was pronounced a failure* but they had kept that a special secret between him, Kaito and Meiko. Master also felt a special connection to them, different from the others. Like parent and child, not Master and program.

* * *

As the weeks went by and Rin, Len, Miku and Luka were preparing for the concert when Meiko and Kaito got the names of the songs they were performing.

"Change me" Meiko said, a smile tugging at her lips as she was particularly fond of this song

"Pane dhira?" Kaito followed, not so pleased of this choice. It was really hard remembering the lyrics and it went really high pitched, Kaito had hoped for something a bit more manlier for his first stage debut.

"Now Kaito, we've already got an excellent choreograph to go with Pane dhira but it will take some time and practice to get right, so you head off with choreographer and Meiko, were going to need your sizes so we can make your dress for the performance perfect. So please come with me, the others know what they're doing but if you need help or get stage fright feel free to bother them."

Kaito laughed "Ha! Me? Stage fright? Yeah right! Hey look! That rhymed!"

After what had seemed like ages of practicing, Kaito and Meiko finally got to perform in front of the other Vocaloids and a small portion of staff from Crypton. Meiko's performance was stunning; she looked super sexy in her short red dress and executed the dance perfectly. When Kaito's turn came he stood on stage, the lights were out so he couldn't see a thing but as the lights brightened and the music started playing Kaito stood in awe at all the expectant faces staring at him. He couldn't move. Kaito stood there shaking ever so slightly. Fear had struck like lightning. He was too scared to perform. Believe it or not, **Kaito had stage fright.**


	2. Part 2: A painful past

_He had completely forgotten about performing, scrap that. He was too scared to perform. Believe it or not, __**Kaito had stage fright.**_He ran off stage, blushing furiously as he held back tears. They all called out to him but he kept on running until he found an alleyway about 2 or 3 blocks away from the venue. The rain was coming down heavily but Kaito didn't care. He slumped against a wall, hugged his knees and let his suppressed tears fall.

* * *

"**BAKA KAITO! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAITO!**" He scolded himself "How could you let that happen!? You're pathetic, useless, failure!** A FALIURE OF A SINGER WITH STAGE FRIGHT!**"

Gakupo stood there holding an umbrella, he had followed after Kaito when he ran and was in shock from how Kaito verbally abused himself but not for long.

Kaito reached over for a piece of shattered glass and soon began letting that sharp edges slice his wrists. When Gakupo saw the blood coming from Kaito fall and stain the sleeves of his white coat he suddenly snapped out of it at tried to stop him.

"**KAITO!**" He yelled, running over to him, carelessly chucking his umbrella aside "What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled once more before snatching the glass from the bluenetts hand and throwing it far away.

"G-Gakupo?" Kaito said weakly, his vision blurry from the tears that he was still crying.

Gakupo looked at Kaito's face, he looked weak and scared.

Now wasn't the time to lecture him on how self-harm is bad so instead Gakupo embraced the other man and waited for the sobbing to calm down.

Once they had Gakupo scooped Kaito up bridal style whilst trying to balance his umbrella (which he did a very good job of) and carried him home without saying a word as Kaito fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

When they arrived back Gakupo rested Kaito on the sofa, covered him up with a blanket and texted Meiko to say that they were at home. He knelt down next to the sleeping Kaito only to notice the bags under his eyes.

"_Really you._" He sighed "You have to start taking better care of yourself or everyone's going to be worried about you"

Before he could say anything the house was suddenly filled with worried voices. Miku and Rin gave Kaito the biggest hug they could whilst crying their eyes out, Luka tried to calm them down, Len sat beside Gakupo and Meiko asked what happened. As Gakupo explained everyone looked in horror, the usually happy, childish, silly man that was Kaito had behaved in that way and said such things.

"Failure huh? Still hung up on that Kaito?" Meiko mumbled picking up two or three bottles of sake.

"Well, once he wakes up I'm sure he'll feel better. Then we can work on his stage fright."

"I don't think so Gakupo-nii" The Vocaloid/Samurai looked down to see the other ponytailed Vocaloid who had a firm grip on Kaito's forehead "I think Kaito-nii has a fever"

"What!" He yelled in alarm "How could he? He wasn't in the rain that long!"

"_Kaito dushent havez mach aufa habeetsh ofsh takshin carez ofhim shelf_" (Translation: Kaito doesn't have much of a habit of taking care of himself) Meiko somehow managed to say

"Gakupo-nii, what should we do about Kaito-nii?" Miku asked worryingly

"Um okay" Gakupo said as he lifted Kaito once again "Miku-chan, go get some band aids. Rin-chan, go get Kaito's washcloths, Luka-san make sure Meiko is sober before having any contact with Kaito and Len-kun come with me.

"Okay!"

"Got it!"

"Roger that!"

"Sure." Were the responses he got.

Gakupo held Kaito tight in his arms as he walked in to Kaito's room.

Leaning the man against his bed, Gakupo removed his coat which revealed that the clothes underneath were dry enough to not be removed. After that he placed Kaito carefully in his bed and pulled the bed sheets up to his shoulders. Gakupo began to gently stroke his hair.

"Len-kun" He said.

The smaller one looked up at the calling of his name.

"I've come to a conclusion."

"Of what?"

"I don't think Kaito got a fever from the rain. I think he's been like this for a while."

"Me too, I feel partly guilty though."

Gakupo gave a questioning look.

"Rin, Miku, Gumi and I are always treating him like our servant, making him play with us, take us places and pretty much everything. We rarely stop to think about him."

"Maybe there's something you should know." Meiko stood in the doorway.

"You sobered up quickly." Gakupo stated.

"Consider it one of my many talents." She walked in the room.

"When Kaito and I first became Vocaloids, I came before him then two years later Kaito followed."

Everyone knew this story.

"Yeah, you two were the two first Japanese Vocaloids" Len intruded.

"Moving on, back then it was determined whether we were a success or failure on if we could sell 1000 units. I sold 3000 units and was considered a success however" She took a deep breath "Kaito sold 500 units and became a '_commercial failure_'. Two years later he gained a lot of interest and compensated for his bad start. As Gakupo saw today, he still hasn't gotten over it."

"He doesn't care what we do to him, he's just happy to be a part of our family, is what you're saying?" Len questioned darkly

Meiko nodded "Exactly. If he can help the more popular Vocaloids such as you, Rin-chan and Miku-chan then he won't be or feel useless."

They all turned around when they heard a noise coming from the doorway. Rin and Miku stood there with the items they were told to bring, on the verge of tears.

"K-Kaito-nii" Rin whimpered as she entered the room.

"We had no idea" Miku joined in.

Suddenly the two of them ran up to the sleeping Kaito and gave him death-grip-hugs as they cried.

"**KAITO-NII! I'M SO SORRY! I'LL NEVER FORCE YOU TO GO SHOPPING WITH ME EVER AGAIN!**" Miku sobbed.

"**KAITO-NII! I'M SO SORRY! I'LL NEVER KEEP YOU UP 'TILL 6 IN THE MORNING THEN FORCE YOU TO COME TO THE PARK WITH ME AND LEN ONCE YOU FINALLY GET TO SLEEP!**" Rin hugged him even harder which only made Kaito start coughing.

"Now, now Rin-chan. If you keep doing that, you're going to kill him." Gakupo lifted Rin of him and Miku slowly followed "Now will you pass me the band-aids and washcloths?"

Rin did as told and everyone watched in silence as Gakupo covered Kaito's self-inflicted wounds and wet down the washcloth and placed it on his head. It was going to be a bumpy road from here on out but they were all willing to do whatever it took to get Kaito back to his normal self.

* * *

Omigawd.

It's a 2nd chapter :O

Oh

BTW- Don't self-harm. It's bad.


	3. Part 3: A disappearance

It was several hours later and Miku and Rin had fallen asleep in the corner of Kaito's room, Luka had met up with Gumi and were now watching some anime on the TV and Meiko, Len and Gakupo were watching over Kaito.

Trying with no avail to come up with a plan to conquer his stage fright. Gakupo lifted the washcloth and placed his hand on the other mans forehead and smiled.

"It looks like his fever's starting to drop."

"That's good but what should we do when he wakes up?" Meiko responded.

"I don't know. It might be best if we don't press him about what Gakupo saw." Len suggested.

"I agree. I don't how he'll be when he wakes up, that's the worst part. What if he's blocked the memory out or he stops talking to everyone or he becomes really depressed or tries to act like everything's fine and bottles all his emotions up?" Gakupo began to panic a little.

"We can't tell but as long as we're here for him, he'll get through this." Meiko assured Gakupo

"Kaito-nii, doesn't like us worrying about him." Len just randomly said

Gakupo felt somewhat awkward when the boy said that so he quickly changed the subject.

"Len, it's getting late maybe you should think about going to bed" The samurai picked up the twin-tailed Vocaloid, doing his best not to wake her whilst signalling for Meiko to take Rin.

All occupants of the room aside from Kaito left and walked down the hallway in silence, all trapped in their own thoughts until Gakupo turned to the right to put Miku in her room while Meiko and Len went to the left. Gakupo felt rather tired himself so he decided to turn in for the night. Meiko joined Luka and Gumi downstairs.

"_ahn...huff...huff. Who are you? Why are you following me!? You're another me? What you're doing won't work, you say? You're wrong! I don't know you! I am me! AHG! Huff! This is bad, at this rate I'll Ahhhng! Uwaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Next episode: The creeping darkness. GO SHOOT!_" And with that the episode ended.

"_Maaaan!_ That episode did not have enough Tsubasa" Gumi stretched

"From the look of things it seems like next episode is Tsubasa-centred" Luka pointed out

"_YA~Y!_"

"And it's time we went to bed."

"_NO~!_"

And with that, the three of them went to their respective rooms, however Meiko couldn't sleep. No matter how much she tossed and turned, she just couldn't sleep and she knew why.

Kaito.

She went downstairs to make some coffee. Sat down for a while when she heard some movement from behind her.

She got up and walked in to a figure "K-Kaito?"

"Mei-cha-._ Meiko-san?_"

Meiko felt her heart break at that, Kaito never used 'san' towards her, let alone using her actual name. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, something's wrong. And I'm not letting you go until you tell me." She grabbed Kaito's wrist with the same force as Miku's and Rin's death-hugs combined.

"Let me go."

"NO!"

"Let me go."

"NEVER!"

"I said, let me go"

"AND I SAID I WON'T!"

"**I SAID, LET ME GO YOU CRAZY BITCH!**" Kaito screamed with tears flowing down his face and eyes widened with shock as he had not intended to say that. He fell to his knees.

"Kaito" Meiko nearly cried, obviously offended but not angry at Kaito.

"I'm sorry, Meiko-san."...a moment of silence "**I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO DAMN USELESS!**" He yelled crying even harder and he ran out of the house and slammed the door.

"KAITO!" Meiko panicked and ran upstairs.

"**EVERYONE, WAKE UP!**" She yelled while banging on everyone's door.

Gakupo who came out immediately was probably listening to what was going on and the others who responded later were probably just slept through it or thought it was none of their business.

"What happened, Meiko-nee?" Miku questioned

"Kaito, r-ran out of the house. He's still sick. I-it's all my fault" Meiko sunk to her knees trying not to cry.

Gakupo frowned and realised it was time for him to take responsibility "Alright! You heard what Meiko-san said. Go get ready and we'll split up in to groups to search for Kaito. Rin-chan, Miku-chan, Gumi-chan, Luka-san and Me, Meiko-san and Len-kun. GO!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Mei-chan, I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid, so useless, such a burden, such a failure._

Were Kaito's thoughts as he walked around narrow alleys aimlessly. He looked down at his wrist to find them bandaged and smiled.

_Thanks Gakupo._

He winced slightly as he felt the small bruise on his neck and recognised as one of the girl's death-hugs.

_Thanks Miku-chan. Thanks Rin-chan._

He felt that his forehead was still warm.

_Thanks Len-kun._

He didn't feel anything.

_Thanks Luka-san. Thanks Gumi-chan._

He looked at his other wrist to feel it still hurting.

_Thanks Mei-chan and goodbye._

Kaito kept on walking, unsure of his next destination but sure that none of the other Vocaloids would ever find him.

* * *

**Ah, okay. I didn't say hi in the last chapter so, sorry!**

**Just to let you know, Meiko, Gumi and Luka were watching 'Beyblade metal fight explosion' I did my best to try and translate the bit at the end of episode 23. If i'm wrong please do tell. Kaito thanked Len after feeling his fever because Len was the one who noticed first. And finally, XAP here loves a good ol' angsty Kaito~.**


	4. Part 4: Memories in the park

"**Kaito-Sa~n! Where are you?**" Gumi yelled

"**Kaito-san.**" Luka said half-assedly

"**ONII-CHA~AN!**"Miku cried

"**KAAAAAIIIIIIITTTOOOOOOOOO-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~IIIIIIIIII!**" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs.

"**KAAIITOO!**" Gakupo called

"**KAITO-NIICHA~N! IF YOU'RE NOT HERE THEN AT LEAST COME AND TELL UU~SS!**" Len tried his best.

"**OI KAITO! YOU BETTER LET ME FIND YOU! ARE YOU LISTENING KAITO!?**" Meiko shouted.

They searched for as long as possible but no avail.

* * *

"Don't worry Meiko-san, we'll look for him again tomorrow...or" He looked at his watch to find it was 4:30 AM "Again today?"

"Gaku-nii?" Rin asked "Is Kaito-nii going to be okay?" She looked up with sincere worry in her eyes

"Sure. Your onii-chan will be_ just fine_" He tried to comfort the little girl "Now go get some rest" he smiled.

"Gaku-nii? I'm not that tired, can I please go out and search for him. Just for half an hour~!_ Pleeaasseee_?" Another voice entered.

"No, Miku-chan. You can't go by yourself, sorry. I promise that we'll do some more searching later."

Miku looked down with disappointment and worry "O...kay..." She drifted off to her bedroom.

"I hope we find him soon though, he's the only person who'll watch Bleach with me! Though not kidding, it's not safe for him to be running off like this." Gumi stated the truth

"Worrying isn't going to do anyone any good, let's rest up for now and start off fresh when we're feeling better." Luka stated.

Gakupo agreed and headed back to his room, what he didn't notice was Len holding his phone.

"Len, who are you texting?" Rin asked as they entered their bedroom.

"Master. He needs to know about this, especially if he might know where Kaito-nii is."

Rin smiled knowing she'd be able to rest easier if Master knows. As she got in to her bed she began to remember things from when she was younger. Sleep swept over Rin as she shut her eyes.

* * *

"I'm ho~me everyone!" Master yelled coming through the front door

"Welcome home Master!" Three-year-old Rin and Len with five-year-old Miku and Gumi replied to him immediately, running up to hug him.

"Ah, Master you're back." Eleven-year-old Luka responded

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Twelve-year-old Gakupo chimed in

"Welcome back." Also eleven-year-old Meiko said.

Master looked around the room and began to count

_Rin. One._

_Len. Two._

_Miku. Three._

_Gumi. Four._

_Luka. Five._

_Gakupo. Six._

_Meiko. Seven._

Wait…

"Where's Kaito?"

"He said he was going for a walk" Gakupo replied.

_Okay, I'll wait for 35 minutes before I start to get worried. _Master tried to calm himself_. Kaito was the sort of person to get lost and if you didn't look for him the he'd never find his way home._

35 minutes went by and Kaito _still_ wasn't home.

"Guys, get your coats, we're going out."

The younger ones didn't question why and the older ones understood why.

Master checked the park first, this was quit a distance away from the Vocaloid house but they all knew how to get there.

Miku, Rin, Len and Gumi ran straight to the playground to play and Luka followed after to watch them. Gakupo and Meiko stayed with Master.

"Where do you think we'll find him?" Meiko asked

"Preferably somewhere quiet, when Kaito wants to be alone _he wants to be alone._" Gakupo responded.

"What about Kaito-niichan?" Rin asked, she had come back to ask why Gakupo and Meiko weren't playing with them.

Luka who immediately noticed Rin was gone and ran after her, causing the others to follow

"**RIN! DON'T RUN OFF LIKE THAT!**" Luka called

"Luka-neechan~! _Sorry|!_" She turned back to Gakupo "What were you saying about Kaito-niichan?"

"Ah! Umm…" Gakupo stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Master knelt down and smiled at Rin "Kaito's playing a game of hide-and-seek, if you see him I want you to tell one of us~"

Rin also smiled "**I LOVE HIDE-AND-SEEK!**" She grabbed Len's hand and ran off "**ME AND LEN'LL FIND KAITO-NII FIRST!**"

Miku wanted to play too so with each hand she grabbed on to one of Luka's wrists and one of Gumi's "I hope we can find him too~" She giggled and went off to help.

Gakupo noticed something in the corner of his eye and while Master wasn't looking gently tugged at Meiko's hand to get her attention and walked to investigate. Not after long Master, Rin and Len followed and they all stopped when they reached a small sobbing figure that was hiding away from them.

"Kaito…" Gakupo said quietly

"Kaito-nii? What's wrong?" Rin questioned with big, shiny eyes.

"N-Nothing Rin, you go play…"

"No, you're crying which means you're sad." She replied stubbornly.

"Here Kaito." Gakupo said in a very gentle and calming matter whilst helping Kaito up. Gakupo was about to let go when he felt the other lean on him.

"I scrapped my knee while I was getting here, do you mind?" Kaito questioned as he wrapped on of his arms around Gakupo's neck.

"Not at all." The purple haired boy helped his friend walk all the way back, Rin walking beside them and talking about various things that made no sense.

* * *

_Rin._

_Rin._

_Hey, Rin?_

Rin slowly woke up to the sound of her brother calling her.

"What is it Len?"

"I'm sneaking out early with Gakupo-nii to look for Kaito-nii some more, I need you to cover me in case the others wonder where we are."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. 5 more minutes~" And with Rin fell back asleep.

Len smiled and left the room to meet Gakupo downstairs.

"You ready now?"

"Yeah, let's go." The two of them left in silence to continue their search.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Kaito kept on walking. Just trying to clear his head of everything.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Kaito…_" A voice rang

Kaito turned around in shock to see his face.

"**M-MASTER?!**"

"I knew you'd be here."

Kaito started walking backwards "You're not taking me back there are you?" Knowing he couldn't disobey his Masters orders.

"Of course not, I'm not that mean however there is somewhere I'd like to take you."

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUN._

CLIFFHANGER TIME! |D

Well...

I dunno,

is it?

Sorry this one took so long~

I like to take my time with fanfics~


	5. Part 5: Escape to the Beach

"_W-where?_" Kaito asked in suspicion

Master looked sadly at the bluenette who used to adore him and follow every command he gave without question.

"Somewhere. Just leave this to me. I can understand if you don't want to see the others right now."

Kaito nodded, still a bit cautious but nonetheless got in to the car with Master and drove off in to the distance…

* * *

"Any luck Len-kun?" Gakupo asked.

The young boy shook his head "And I'm assuming you had none either?"

"Yeah…"

"Gaku-nii…"

Len looked down.

"I-I'm really worried about Kaito-nii… He doesn't understand how we really feel. I feel as though he thinks that we're angry at him."

A few tears started streaming down his face "Why won't Kaito-nii let us help him? I-I really want to help him. Gaku-nii, we have to help him."

Gakupo pulled the boy in to an embrace to comfort him.

"I want my Kaito-nii back."

"It's okay Len-kun. When we find Kaito, we can explain and help him. So please don't cry like this."

"We will find Kaito-nii, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"All right Kaito, we're here!"

"mhhn?" Kaito had fallen asleep during the journey, when he came to he realised that he was on a rather deserted beach.

"You remember this place, right Kaito?"

"Yeah…I think. Is this the part of the beach that your family owns or something…"

"Correct!" He said, opening up a fan enthusiastically.

"Why are we _here_?"

"You'll see..." Master responded as they both stepped out of the car.

The pair walked up to a beach house that had just enough room to hold all the Vocaloids, which meant it was a pretty big house.

Master walked Kaito up to his room before entering.

"Please stay in here until I tell you to come out."

"O-okay then…" Kaito was a bit confused by Masters strange actions.

"Great! Then I'll see you in a while." Master smiled as he left the room.

The man walked down the hall leading to the stairs.

He was worried and upset by the way Kaito responded to his actions. And now he in turn had to act fast…

* * *

It took a while for Len to stop crying but until then Gakupo held him and soothed him with calming words.

"Gaku-nii, Kaito-nii's always been there for us.

As far as I could remember, Kaito-nii always made it all better. Nightmares, injuries, making Meiko-nee angry. Whatever it was, Kaito-nii would always do his best to make us feel better. When Rin and I were really young, he'd pretend to walk in to walls or fall over to make us laugh. I remember a time when he actually hurt himself but he kept on laughing to make it seems less painful to us."

"Your onii-chan may be a bit thick at times but whenever the going gets tough, he pulls through. Which means that he'll definitely come back!"

Len looked up and smiled._ He couldn't lose faith in Kaito now_, not while everyone else was doing their best for him.

"Come on Len-kun" Gakupo called "Let's keep on looking."

* * *

It had been a few hours since Master had locked Kaito in the room, he had entertained himself with whatever books or games he could find until Master knocked on the door.

"KAITOO! You can come out now! And get your shoes on 'cause we're going for a walk!"

"Y-Yes Master…" He responded quietly as he heard his Master head down the stairs.

He followed suit and placed his blue shoes on his feet.

The silence between Kaito and Master was tense.

**Really, very tense.**

Tense to the point where Master had to say something. Anything.

"_Sooooo_. Kaito~ Uhmm._ Anything bothering you recently?_" That really wasn't the best choice of question but Master had nonetheless blurted it out.

Kaito's only answer to this was to look at him uncomfortably then to look away at the ground.

"_Ahaaa…Sorry_. You don't have to answer…" The man awkwardly apologised

"**I'm an idiot, Master**." Kaito stated, immediately grasping his Master's full attention. "Everyone…They were all ready to help. **They were offering their kindness to me**…And all I did was full-out **reject it** and leave them. I was unsure before but now** I'm certain.** They're **angry** at me. For many reasons. I want to **apologise** but…**I can't face them** after how** rude** I was to them…_**especially Meiko**_..." This was the most that Kaito had said in ages and to be honest, it felt nice to have someone listen to him.

Master very calmly but very sternly slapped Kaito right in the face, causing the latter to fall backwards.

"_Wha-wha-wha-What was that for!?_" He grasped his face with his right hand.

"Are you_ that_ stupid?" Master rhetorically asked "I'm going to let you in on the obvious truth, Kaito. The only reasons the others would have to be angry at you are:

**1. That you keep on thinking about yourself like that, and**

**2. That you think that they would be angry at you when they're worried to death about you!**" He kneeled down and tenderly placed his hand on the spot he had recently slapped.

"Kaito. _We all care so much for you_. On behalf of all the Vocaloids I'd like to say that we're_ not_ angry one bit, we _sincerely want to help you_. Okay? Now, let's go back. We'll stay here until you're ready to face everyone else." The man not wearing a scarf smiled whilst standing up and extending his hand to the other man wearing a scarf. "Now let's go."

"_Yes Master._" The bluenette smiled.

* * *

/LE GASP.

IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER.

To be honest, I went out of the Vocaloid fandom for a while, that's why this took so long. :DD

I got real feelsy writing the end.

But at least it's not as depressing as the other chapters! |,D

/shot


End file.
